The present invention relates generally to the art of cutting machines and more particularly to machines for cutting cloth and fabric.
The art of cloth cutting provides machines of varying complexity for accomplishing the task of a fine cut for cloth clothing, decoration, and similar purposes. Many of these machines are complex and expensive to build. One of the perennial problems in the art is to obtain a firm shearing or cutting relationship between the cutting blades. Another related problem has been to accomplish the task of obtaining a quality cutting relationship between the cutting blades in an inexpensive, reliable manner, that is, with a sturdy, reliable cloth cutting machine that is efficient to operate, and will produce a high quality of cut of cloth and fabric.